


Show Your Sharp-tipped Teeth

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Pack [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Kink Meme, Sex Pollen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex pollen for werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Sharp-tipped Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



Liv tried to juggle her backpack and Lincoln both while unlocking the front door. She was hampered by Lincoln leaning on her, one hand down the front of her pants. He nipped her neck roughly.

"Fuck, you smell good."

"Dammit, Lincoln, at least let me get us inside first."

He laughed, and the sound was low and rough, made heat pool in her belly. His hand pushed lower, fingers curving towards the slickness between her legs. "Let _me_ get inside first."

"Oh, my god, that's awful." She slotted the key in the lock and said, "You're awful. I should have left you at the hospital."

He kissed her neck. "That nurse was hot, holy shit."

The door opened and they stumbled through, Lincoln still wrapped around her.

"The nurse you tried to molest or the nurse you offered to give a blow job to?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Can we fuck now?"

Liv turned towards him, kicking the door shut, dropping both keys and backpack to the floor. Lincoln caught her face between his hot hands and kissed her, tongue pushing deep into her mouth, cutting off her protest. When he stopped long enough to lick her face, she muttered, "Why did this happen when Frank's out of town?"

Lincoln groaned and dropped his hands to her hips, holding her steady as he rubbed against her, cock hard against her hip. "Oh, god, I know. I love fucking him. He feels so good. And Charlie. I know he's not cool with that yet, but I'd suck him off. I could suck him off while I was fucking Frank." He trailed off with a growl.

"Not exactly what I meant." Liv wrapped her arms around his neck for stability, and the motion brought her face to Lincoln's neck. The scent rolling off his skin was heavy musk and sex and very nearly made it impossible to think around the physical response it was triggering. The thought that what she felt was a fraction of what Lincoln was feeling made her growl and nip at his neck. He tugged at her hips again, nearly lifting her off the ground. "Of everything in that warehouse, how did you manage to get sprayed with pheromones?" she muttered.

He tugged the cloth of her shirt away with his teeth and bit her shoulder. "Not my fault." Lincoln spun them around and pinned her against the door, hooking his arms under her legs and lifting her. Liv wrapped her legs around Lincoln's hips, pushing her back into the door to arch forward and rub herself against his cock, the friction of her clothing nearly painful. Liv nipped at his ear.

"Lincoln… Lincoln, clothing."

He snarled and tore her shirt, and Liv rolled her eyes, because she really should have see that coming.

"Fuck. Sorry." He pushed her bra up and pulled at her nipples. "Want you so much it _hurts_ , Liv, please." He curled down and took one nipple in his mouth, shockingly gentle, searingly hot. He flicked his tongue over the hard tip, and Liv clenched her fingers in his hair, whining low in her throat.

She dropped her hands to his shoulders and pulled his shirt up, getting it tangled around his face before he leaned back and shook himself free. He dropped his mouth back to her chest, licking her skin, dragging his tongue over her breast in long, wet stripes. He sucked her nipple back into her mouth and mumbled, "You taste good, too. Want more."

She dropped her legs down and arched away from the door, pushing Lincoln back. "Seriously. Clothing. Now."

He pulled his mouth off of her with a wet pop, and grinned. He was flushed, pupils blown wide and reflecting the dim light in green flashes as he nodded in agreement. He stepped back just enough to get his hands between them, working open her pants. She did the same for him, fingers slipping over the damp cloth of his fly. He grunted when she pulled him free, thrust frantically into her hand. For a moment she thought he'd tipped over the edge, but when his hips stilled, he was still hard, still leaking into her hand. She shoved his pants down and dropped to the floor to get her boots off.

She shrugged off the remains of her shirt and bra, kicked the last of her clothing away, and Lincoln crawled over her. She shivered as he nuzzled her stomach, stubble raking against her skin. He nosed into her pubic hair, huffing deep breaths, a low, drawn-out growl coming from his throat. He pushed her legs apart and held her open, breath brushing against her heated skin before his mouth closed over her, wide and greedy.

Liv moaned and twisted her fingers into his hair, pulling as he licked into her, lapped at the length of her vulva over and over. He slid his hands along her thighs, used his thumbs to pull her hood back form her clit, flicking his tongue against her once she was exposed. He closed his lips over her, and Liv shuddered. He pushed two fingers into her, tongue rubbing her clit, and she arched off the floor, crying out as she came.

He crawled up and was in her before she had stopped shaking, face pressed against her throat, teeth sharp on her skin. Liv reached over her head, braced one hand against the door, the other clutching at the back of Lincoln's neck. She planted her feet flat on the floor, pushed up to meet his thrusts, shuddered with each downward grind of his hips. He was growling into her neck, then he yelped and a jerked violently as he came. She clawed at his back and howled, the sound not-quite-right from her human throat, but close enough for government work.

Liv panted under Lincoln's weight, breathing in the thick smell of sex and satisfaction that hung over them. Lincoln was still moving on her, slowly now, lazy grinds of his hips that pushed his hard cock against her leg. She blinked her eyes open.

"You're still…"

His laugh was breathless, shaky. "Yeah. Sorry. Ha. Bet you _really_ wish Frank was here now."

Liv grabbed his hair and pulled him to her for a kiss. She shifted her hips, wiggling until Lincoln pushed back into her slick cunt. He huffed out a breath and rocked forward, driving into her in hard, slow strokes. He mouthed at her neck, teeth scraping her skin. He sucked hard on her skin, tongue rasping against the forming bruise. He held himself tight against her at the peak of one stroke and snarled in frustration.

"Unh. Liv, turn." He lifted off of her, onto his hands and knees. "Please, like this."

She rolled under him, pushing up into the heat of his body. He licked her back, hands slipping on the sweat-slick skin of her hips and he pulled her back. She braced her arms as he moved, holding herself steady under the short, hard thrusts that shook her body. His movements increased, became frenzied until shuddered and stiffened, muscles locked tight as he howled.

He went still, panting hard against her back, and Liv shifted, moved to crawl away. Lincoln growled and tightened his hands on her hips, teeth sinking into her shoulder. Liv shuddered and jerked, the movement pushing his still-hard cock deeper into her.

Lincoln's voice was rough, barely distinguishable from his growls. "Holy fucking shit."

Liv laughed, the sound slightly delirious to her own ears. "You're kidding me."

"Sorry. I can't…" He laughed too, kissing the bite mark on her back. "Liv, you're gonna have to shoot me. I can't stop. Seriously, my dick hurts so bad."

"I'm not shooting you while you're fucking me." Her hands slipped against the floor a little. "I can't even imagine the paperwork."

Lincoln's body shook with laughter as he started moving again, fucking into her slowly. Lincoln dropped his head to her back, leaning heavily against her. "This is bullshit." He whined then, high-pitched and pained, jostling her forward as he sped up.

Lincoln sat backward on to his heels, pulling Liv with him, one arm wrapped around her waist. She groaned as the movement pushed him deep inside of her. He thrust up, slow, small motions that rocked them together. Liv clenched her eyes shut and reached back with one arm, grabbing at the back of his neck.

Lincoln was making broken little sounds with each movement of his hips, closer to sobs than anything else, breathing ragged. His arm tightened around her waist, holding her painfully tight. His breath hitched, movement stuttering. He dug his fingers into her skin and screamed, arching like a bow as he came.

Liv slid back to her hand and knees, Lincoln following, slumping against her. They panted in unison.

"Come on, bed." She urged him up and they stumbled down the hall, Lincoln leaning on her, shaking. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled after him, sticky and sore. "Let's not do that again."

"Yeah," Lincoln mumbled. "At least not until Charlie and Frank get home."


End file.
